9 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir !  
C'est le week-end ! J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré le froid, les rhumes, la pollution, les gens dans les transports en commun… *continue sa liste encore un moment*. Pour vous changer les idées voici une petite Peter/Issac qui… n'est pas forcément très joyeuse à la base, vous m'en voyez navré (ou pas :p). J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! )  
Bonne lecture et bonne soirée !  
A demain, bisous ! 

oOo 

La pénombre. Deux corps qui s'enlacent. Des petits soupirs et des mots doux murmurés. Et un intrus.

Isaac referma douuuucement la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, heureusement pour lui et ses occupants, avec autant de douceur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas utilisé ses sens de loup garou et était rentrée dans ce qu'il appelait pour lui-même une PHRCA, ou Pièce au Haut Risque de Couple en Action, pour les non-initiés. Il y en avait beaucoup, trop, dans le loft, d'où l'habitude développer par le jeune homme à ouvrir les portes avec une grande délicatesse, quelques soient les circonstances. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. La preuve. Et sincèrement, Isaac commençait à en avoir marre. Non pas d'ouvrir les portes doucement, dans ce cas c'est plutôt ceux qu'il manquait de tuer d'une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que cela dérangeait le plus, mais de tous ces couples. De tous ces roulages de pelles par wagon. Et de sa solitude qui lui était rejeté au visage plusieurs fois par jours, tous les jours. Quand ce n'était pas Scott et Allison ou Aiden et Lydia dans la cuisine, il était sûr de trouver Kira et Malia dans le salon, accompagnées de Boyd et Erica. Récemment la bibliothèque était aussi devenue zone de danger, depuis qu'Ethan avait découvert l'excuse du « On va bosser ensemble avec Danny » ainsi que l'existence du verrou. Bon, les chambres n'étaient plus envisageables depuis longtemps. Il était même arrivé qu'il retrouve des sous-vêtements jusque dans le couloir, où pire. Il avait encore un peu de mal à digérer le coup du string sur sa poignée de porte. Quant au bureau, c'était devenu le siège des engueulades entre Stiles et Derek, qui utilisaient ces dernières comme technique de drague. En résumé il ne lui restait que la salle de bain. Quand personne ne voulait aller se doucher. Ce qui arrivait plutôt régulièrement, au contraire… Bah oui, une série de jeunes ado en couple dans un lieu loin de leurs parents, on va pas vous faire un dessin sur leurs occupations.

Ce n'était pas comme si tout ce beau monde avait d'autre endroit où loger, contrairement à lui.

Du coup, Isaac était devenu un expert dans les chemins forestiers autour du loft. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées loin de toute cette agitation. Mais il s'assurait pour toujours être rentré pour dormir. Qu'importe les bruits dérangeants son sommeil, qu'importe que ses colocataires râlent qu'ils voudraient _pour une fois être seuls en tête à tête romantique_ , le jeune loup ne passait pas une nuit en dehors de sa chambre.

Ils avaient essayé un jour, pour les un an de Kira et Malia. Tous les autres avaient réussi à s'arranger, plusieurs même lui avaient proposé de l'héberger, mais Isaac avait posé son véto. Il acceptait tous des autres, voulait bien passer ses journées loin du loft, mais rien ne le ferait passer la nuit hors de sa chambre. Il voulait bien tout supporter et ne rien dire ou commenter, tant qu'on lui laissait sa chambre. Promis, il n'en sortirait pas, ne ferait pas de bruit et n'en parlerait pas le lendemain. Mais il ne changera pas d'avis.

On l'avait traité de d'égoïste, de traite. On lui avait fait la gueule, ils n'avaient pas compris. Mais Isaac n'avait pas failli, parce qu'au fond de lui il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Sa chambre c'était son sanctuaire, son nid. Le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

Le seul endroit où il était sûr aussi que personne ne verrait ses faiblesses.

En effet, même s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune homme était souvent en proie de cauchemars qui finissaient en crise d'angoisse, seul au fond de son lit. Il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache, de passer pour peureux.

Surtout à ses yeux, à lui. Parce que oui, comble de l'absurde, son petit cœur de loup battait pour quelqu'un, le plus inaccessible de tous qui plus est. Le, parce que il aurait été trop simple pour Isaac d'être hétéro. Tant qu'à se compliquer la vie, autant le faire jusqu'au bout est être gay. Et le plus inaccessible, non pas parce qu'il était en couple, mais parce que ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un psychopathe doublé du mec le moins aimé de la meute. Oui, Isaac avait un crush pour l'oncle de Derek, Peter. Ouais, il était dans la merde.

« Isaac ? Tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et croisa le regard interrogatif de Lydia. Il remarqua qu'il était en effet resté bloqué devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, assaillit par ses pensées. Il rougit de honte en imaginant qu'elle pensait qu'il restait là à écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce et s'éloigna vivement.

« Hum… Je… Oui oui ça va… Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Et, fuyant le regard dubitatif de la rousse, le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre.

Il faisait noir, trop noir, la voix de son père retentissait de tous les côtés, sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer sa provenance. Et soudain des coups, et ses mains qui ne rencontre que du dur. L'étau qui se resserre sur son corps, comme pour l'écraser… Qui va… Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Isaac se redresse en sursaut. Qui a crié ? Lui ? Peut-être. Mais le noir est toujours là, total. Pourtant, Isaac peut sentir ses draps sous ses doigts. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il encore aussi sombre ? Où est passé la lumière de son radio réveil ? Pas un bruit autour de lui, seule sa respiration, hachée, coupe le silence. Isaac sens la panique le gagner, encore. Mais cette fois c'est pire que tout, et dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent son corps se tend et sa respiration se coupe. Il étouffe, il va mourir…

Soudain une voix qui sonne comme un miracle, et deux bras qui l'entourent et le bercent. Une main qui caresse ses cheveux, et une bouche contre son oreille qui murmures des choses apaisantes. Pendant longtemps ils restent comme ça, même après que la crise soit passée, même une fois la lumière revenue. Puis, sentant que le pire est derrière lui, Isaac se tourne vers son sauveur, qui le regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ? » la voix de Peter est grave et sourde. Protectrice.

« Je… J'ai l'habitude, normalement ça passe… Mais là, il faisait noir, si noir… » sa phrase se perd dans un souffle, et Isaac sens le plus âgé le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il ne le pensait pas capable de temps de compassion.

« Il y a eu une coupure de courant. J'étais en train de chercher la panne quand ton cri m'a alerté. »

Le plus vieux des deux se sent mal à l'aise maintenant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens. En temps normal il aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre y aller, mais ce soir-là il était seul avec le béta et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

« Je vais te laisser si tu te sens mieux. »

Il se redresse mais Isaac l'agrippe.

« Attend. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait… »

Sa voix est faible, apeurée, et sert le cœur de l'alpha.

« Mais les autres demain. »

« Je m'en moque des autres, de ce qu'ils disent, de ce qu'ils pensent. Reste je t'en prie… »

Alors Peter avait cédé. Il avait pris le jeune loup dans ses bras, torse contre deux, et était resté toute la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil. Et ce qui ne devait être qu'un fait exceptionnel devint rapidement une habitude, Peter ne rejoignant d'abord Isaac que lorsque que les nuits de celui-ci étaient agitées, puis allant ensuite se coucher en même temps que lui. Cela avait jasé bien sûr, mais Maman Stiles était là pour veiller sur le bien-être de tout les membres de sa meute, quelque qu'il soit, Derek le soutenant dans chacune de ses réprimandes afin de ne pas avoir à subir de grève de sexe.

Le loft était toujours aussi plein d'histoire, de personne et d'amoureux, mais à présent un nouveau couple c'était mêlé à la fête, un peu bancal certes, mais à l'image de cette meute si particulière, et de ces membres en or.


End file.
